


Make your choice

by Senji (Larilille)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larilille/pseuds/Senji
Summary: Originally written for ()angelofthenorth as part of an LJ drabble challenge.This is about as close to 'happy' as I'm going to get with this piece, I think...
Kudos: 1





	Make your choice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for ()angelofthenorth as part of an LJ drabble challenge.  
> This is about as close to 'happy' as I'm going to get with this piece, I think...

As Jill was introduced to the Narnians from before her visits, and renewed friendships with those, like Puddleglum, whom she had known, she found herself increasingly glancing back at the troubled King Tirian.

The last King seemed to be comparing himself against each person that he talked to, and unfairly finding himself lacking each time.

She turned back towards him, hardly daring to put words to the thoughts that overcame her.

As she approached him, a poem the Professor had once told her came to mind. Making the same decision the young Diggory had, she reached up and kissed him.

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> 
>      Make your choice, adventurous Stranger;
>      Strike the bell and bide the danger,
>      Or wonder, till it drives you mad,
>      What would have followed if you had.


End file.
